


Constellations

by aluminumheart



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Other, leave my space kids alone, let them be happy, soppy star loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluminumheart/pseuds/aluminumheart
Summary: Juno brings Peter out of the city to stargaze. Expect cute soppy love kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @aluminumheart on tumblr for more tears, pain, and suffering <3

"What's the name of that constellation?"

"Juno, I've already told you that one."

Juno grinned at Peter, a spark of amusement in his eyes. "I know, but I want you to tell the story again."

"I knew you'd grow to pine over the sound of my voice."

"Shut up and talk, Nureyev."

The two were laying on the dusty ground outside Hyperion City, hands interlocked with the light of the city barely in sight, allowing the stars to shine above. Juno had insisted that he and Peter go to one spot he knew, and after some light banter, Nureyev consented. Admittedly, Juno wanted to see the look on Nureyev's face as he got to see the beauty that was a night on Mars. He didn't expect Peter to know so much about the night sky. When Jupiter was in sight, Juno listened to him ramble off about the looming planet for a while, only citing some book about exploring Jupiter as his source of knowledge. 

As the night went on, Juno realized two very upsetting things: firstly, that his boyfriend was a complete nerd, and more importantly, Peter Nureyev managed to take the one opportunity Juno had to see him in awe and flipped it around. Juno was starstruck.

Only Nureyev could get away with pissing Juno off so much.

"Are you even listening, Juno?"

Juno blinked, looking away from Peter while hiding something that was definitely not a blush. "Y-you're --"

Peter leaned in, giving Juno a soft kiss that brought tingles down his spine. Juno /loved/ those kisses.

"You were saying?" was all Juno could muster, feeling heat creeping up his neck.

Peter smirked, his sharp teeth peeking out where his lips parted. "It's the star-crossed lovers," he explained, squeezing Juno's hand and turning to look at him. "I once heard that the Martians had a myth for this constellation, one that told a story about two different people on different ends of the universe who managed to find each other and fall in love. They tried to marry, but their ship crashed as they traveled to the world they wanted to live their life in -- Mars, to be specific. They were immortalized in the sky as the constellation was originally believed to be shrapnel reflecting off of light to look that way. It's not the happiest story, but it stuck with me."

Juno looked away from Peter, not realizing that he had been staring at him again. The sky was so big, so boundless, yet Nureyev had found him, halfway out of a window and under a looming death threat. Their love was one Juno wanted to be immortalized. Their love was one Juno wanted to always remember.

"Hey, Nureyev?"

"Yes, Juno?"

"Can this be our constellation?"

Nureyev paused, and Juno's heart felt like it was caught in his throat. Why would he say something like that? "As long as we skip the dying part, I wouldn't mind loving you forever at all," Nureyev replied, and everything fell into place for Juno. He loved Peter Nureyev, and probably always would.

"No promises about the dying thing, but I'll be sure to hold you to the other part."

"You know I love when you hold things --"

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Certainl --"


End file.
